the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
El TV Kadsre-Banushen/TV Listings/1st January 2010
El TV Kadsre 1 * 6:00am; ABC World News Tonight (United States) * 6:30am; Clear Business * 7:00am; Breakfast * 8:00am; ETVKK ** 8:00am; Sesame Street (P) ** 9:00am; '''Monkey See Monkey Doo (P) ** '''9:30am; Raggs (P) * 10:00am; '''Playhouse Disney ** '''10:00am; Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (P) ** 10:30am; My Friends Tigger & Pooh (P) ** 11:00am; Handy Manny (P) ** 11:30am; Imagination Movers (P) * 12:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''12:30pm; '''Eastenders (M) * '''1:05pm; '''Living Britain (G) * '''1:55pm; '''Feedback * '''2:05pm; '''Stars in Their Eyes (G) * '''3:00pm; '''Coronation Street (M) * '''4:00pm; '''Hot Source (G) * '''4:30pm; '''ICAM (PG) * '''5:00pm; '''1700 * '''6:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''6:30pm; '''Homegrown (G) * '''7:00pm; '''Home and Away (PG) * '''7:30pm; '''Rex Hunt's Fishing Adventures (G) * '''8:00pm; '''8:00 * '''9:00pm; '''Monarch of The Glen (M) * '''10:05pm; '''The Kumars at No.42 (M) * '''10:40pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''11:10pm; Soccer: European Champions League * 1:00am; '''Infomercials * '''5:30am; '''Benny Hinn El TV Kadsre 2 * '''6:00am; '''Hour of Power * '''7:00am; '''Destiny Television * '''7:30am; '''Gethers ** '''7:30am; Beyblade: Metal Fusion ** 8:00am; Chaotic ** 8:30am; Magi-Nation * 9:00am; '''El TV Kadsre Education ** '''9:00am; '''For The Juniors ** '''9:20am; '''Words and Pictures Plus ** '''9:35am; '''Landmark Shorts ** '''9:45am; '''Landmark Shorts ** '''9:55am; '''Our Animals ** '''10:10am; '''World 2000 ** '''10:30am; '''Watch ** '''10:45am; '''English Express * '''11:10am; '''EKIT2LRN * '''3:30pm; '''Asia Pacific Focus * '''4:00pm; '''Gardeners EK (G) * '''4:30pm; '''Message Stick (G) * '''5:00pm; '''EKIT2LRN Extra * '''5:30pm; '''Animal Hospital (G) * '''6:00pm; '''Emmerdale (PG) * '''6:30pm; '''Parliament Question Time * '''7:30pm; '''Shortland Street (M) * '''8:00pm; '''Third Watch (M) * '''9:05pm; '''V Graham Norton (M) * '''9:35pm; '''ER (AV) * '''10:30pm; '''El Kadsre Extras * '''11:30pm; '''The Book Group (M) * '''12:00am; Seinfield (M) * 12:30am; '''El TV Kadsre Learning Zone (until at 6am) El TV Kadsre 3 El TV Kadsre 4 El TV Kadsre 5 ETVKK * '''6:00am; * 6:30am; * 7:00am; * 7:30am; * 8:00am; * 8:30am; * 9:00am; * 10:00am; * 10:30am; * 11:00am; * 11:30am; * 12:00pm; * 12:30pm; * 1:00pm; * 1:30pm; * 2:00pm; * 2:30pm; * 3:00pm; Battle for Dream Island * 3:15pm; Battle for Dream Island * 3:30pm; Willa's Wild Life * 4:00pm; Winx Club * 4:30pm; Monica's Gang * 5:00pm; Tom and the Slice of Bread with Strawberry Jam and Honey * 5:30pm; Pilot episode of the show, Esaïe (repeated 3 times, actual time of the pilot episode is 10 minutes) * 6:00pm; * 6:30pm; * 7:00pm; * 7:30pm; * 8:00pm; * 8:30pm; * 9:00pm; * 9:30pm; * 10:00pm; * 10:30pm; * 11:00pm; * 11:30pm; * 12:00am; * 12:30am; * 1:00am; * 1:30am; * 2:00am; * 2:30am; * 3:00am; * 3:30am; * 4:00am; * 4:30am; * 5:00am; * 5:30am; BTV Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Banushen Category:2010 Category:TV listings Category:Fictional TV guide Category:El TV Kadsre 1 Category:El TV Kadsre 2 Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:El TV Kadsre 4 Category:El TV Kadsre 5 Category:ETVKK